


The Stolen Child

by Rana Eros (ranalore)



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Community: wk_100, Drabble, Fairy Tales, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-24
Updated: 2005-11-24
Packaged: 2017-10-15 17:46:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/163283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranalore/pseuds/Rana%20Eros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fairy tale about Takatori Mamoru.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Stolen Child

**Author's Note:**

> This week's challenge on wk_100 is "fairy tales." This amuses me partly for reasons having to do with my non-fannish sekrit identity, and partly for reasons having to do with two WsIP I've got going, one of which is not Weiss. Betaed by Eliza, title taken from W. B. Yeats.

When Mamoru was small, his mother read to him from a book of Western fairy tales. He liked the stories of princesses and talking animals, but he liked best the stories about three brothers, because the youngest was always the cleverest.

His brothers were very clever, so Mamoru knew he'd have to work hard. When he was kidnapped, he reminded himself the youngest was often kidnapped, and returned in disguise to surprise his family. So Mamoru made Omi, and Omi was a very good disguise indeed.

Perhaps if he'd been more clever still, he would not have fooled himself.


End file.
